First Date
by Daydreamr4ever
Summary: First Date one-shot inspired by spoilers for season 4.


**A/N: Hey, guys! So, I woke up this morning to my tumblr absolutely flipping out about some scene Jen and Colin filmed and was just put online last night. At first I thought it was some scene where Jen was just walking away, which kept popping up on my dash. Nope! It was *SPOILER ALERT* a super hot kiss some amazing fan filmed (god bless) and turned me into a fangirly mess of emotion. Thus, this one-shot ensued. I'm basically mixing all of the spoilers into one chapter, so this may turn out to be sloppy, but it made me happy, so there.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Caitlyn**

* * *

_Knock-knock-knock._

Emma Swan jumped at the soft noise coming from the door, and then internally kicked herself for doing so. She knew who was there- and he was right on time- but her nerves were frayed, and she couldn't find the will to be embarrassed about it. She hadn't done this in a while, and now that the time was here, staring her in the face, Emma Swan was nervous.

She quickly stood and crossed the room, her boot heels clicking quietly across the worn floorboards, and opened the door to the bright, smiling face of Killian Jones. "Good evening, Emma." He greeted her pleasantly, and she raised an eyebrow. She knew Killian was all about good form, but the manners were still a surprise. The pirate was dressed in his usual leather garb, but the vest seemed new. Less leather-y. She also noted he had kept the hook. _Of course_.

"Good evening, _Captain_." She replied teasingly, and earned a glowing laugh from her pirate at this.

He held out his leather-clad (did he ever change clothes?) arm to her. "Ready for our date?"

She nodded, looping her arm through his as she closed the door behind her. "Ready."

He took her to Granny's, which wasn't all that surprising. Granny's Diner and The Rabbit Hole were the only legitimate food establishments in Storybrooke, save for the grocery store, and neither of them wanted to encounter the Crisis-Free-For-A-Week party Grumpy had planned at the Rabbit Hole.

The conversation en route was easy and light, which was a relief for Emma. Killian always managed to push a conversation- and Emma's patience- to their limits, but he this time, kept their topics resigned to superficial things, like how cool it was that his new friend Elsa had snow powers, or that Neal was the one of the sleepiest babies he'd ever seen, or how he still didn't understand how cell phones worked.

"I just don't see how the "connections" are "connected" through wavelengths. What even is a wavelength?," He complained as they passed under the trellis and the familiar neon sign that hung over the door. Emma couldn't resist glancing over at the table where they'd kissed just a week ago, when she'd found out what Killian had done to get back to her and Henry- to save everyone. She'd been denying her feelings for him up until then- there was no way she could be in love with a _pirate_, and much less Captain Hook- but their trip to the past had washed all of those feelings away as easily as though they'd been written in the sand. "Emma?" Killian's voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see the man holding the door open for her. "You alright, love?"

The blonde smiled at him reassuringly. "Yeah. I'm really, really great."

He laughed, following her lead to one of the few empty booths. "That you are."

The diner crowd that night was modest, mostly full of regulars hungry for a burger and some gossip, but most of the town was gathered at The Rabbit Hole, so the pair didn't have to suffer through as many curious looks and whispers they got whenever they went anywhere together- which had been rather common in the past week. Still, this was their first official _date_, and Emma didn't know how to act.

"So, I've made you try burgers, hot dogs, and about four different types of salad," Emma decided on casual and scanned the menu. "I think you get to pick what we eat this time."

The pirate's face lit up with excitement. "Really?" His ocean blue eyes flitted across the menu in front of him, and his forehead wrinkled- he was clearly taking this task seriously. For the past week, they had been spending a lot of time together, whether it be solving the petty crimes of Storybrooke, or telling Elsa that it wasn't acceptable to make it snow on Wednesdays in May, and in that time, Emma had insisted Killian take advantage of his situation and try all of the food the land had to offer.

"It's just food," She reassured him after a full minute of silence, in which Killian's eyes hadn't left the laminated menu. "It's not a big deal what we order."

He jerked his head up to look at her, his eyes serious. "It does. This is our first date, Emma, and I don't want to ruin it by ordering…" He glanced back down at the menu. "Garlic-infused crab cakes."

Emma made a face. "I made the mistake of ordering those once." She made a fake gagging noise, and Killian laughed. Over the past week, she'd grown more accustomed to hearing the previously unfamiliar sound. He sounded so much more relaxed and happy than before, and when he looked at her with those piercing blue eyes, Emma couldn't help but blush under his gaze.

He stared at her for a moment longer before returning his attention to the menu. "Alright, so that's a no on the crab cakes… How about… club sandwiches?" He suggested with a shrug. "I have no idea what that is, but it can't be worse than that garden salad you forced upon me."

"That salad was good!"

"It was bloody awful." He insisted, and Emma shook her head, defiant.

"I can't be with a man who doesn't appreciate the divine art of a garden salad." She concluded jokingly.

Killian leaned forward, his eyebrows raised suggestively. "You and I both know that isn't true." He informed her in that low, husky voice he did so well. Emma was about to make a witty remark, something like _Nuh-uh_, when Ruby materialized next to her.

"Hey, there. What can I get you?" She asked in a rushed voice, the words practically tripping over each other in their rush to be heard. Emma looked up at her friend skeptically.

"In a rush?" She asked.

Ruby was bouncing up and down on the balls of her red-sneakered feet, the pen in her hand hovering over the pad of paper her held in her hand. "Granny said if I finish with you guys I can get off early and go to the party at The Rabbit Hole," She explained quickly. "Which means you'll probably get your food super quick if I harass the cook enough. So order. Now."

Killian scratched the back of his ear uncomfortably. "Ah, we'll have two club sandwiches, please. And-" But Ruby was already dashing off to the kitchen, order in hand.

The pair looked at each other, and Emma snickered. Which made Killian snicker. Pretty soon they were both laughing, and Emma couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever laughed this much with any guy, ever. Maybe with Neal- definitely not with Walsh, her flying-monkey-ex-boyfriend.

"I was going to order you some hot chocolate- with cinnamon, of course." Killian finally said after their giggles had subsided. "Apparently we won't be getting that."

Emma raised her eyebrows, genuinely surprised. "How did you remember?"

Killian began to raise his hand to his ear again, but then stopped and put it back on the table. "One never forgets what someone was drinking when that someone poofs the mug in front of them ten times. Especially when accompanied by hook-displaement." He placed his hand protectively over his hook, as though he were nervous she'd do the same thing again. "My point is, you're memorable, Emma, in many ways." He said softly.

Emma was touched- Neal had never remembered her favorite drink- even at drive throughs, when they were on the run he'd have to pause and ask her what she wanted, as if she'd ever ask for anything else. Hot chocolate had been the one comfort she'd always been able to acquire wherever she went- and it was significantly cheaper than coffee. Emma blinked fast- she was _not_ about to cry over that silly little statement- and grasped the pirate's hand from across the table and held it tight. His hand was warm and rough, calloused from doing the duties of two for so many years. She focused on their intertwined hands and tries to ignore the pirate's intense, blue-eyed stare. She felt parched all of a sudden- maybe she really _did_ need that hot chocolate.

"Hang on a second." She sat up straighter in her seat. "You just gave me an idea." Killian eyed her warily. Emma closed her eyes, focused, and felt a tugging at the back of her mind. She focus harder, grasping on to the feeling, and suddenly she heard a clatter, and two steaming mugs were sitting on the table, topped off with whipped cream and cinnamon. "Boom!" She crowed triumphantly.

"Well done, Miss Swan." A disapproving voice said, and Emma turned to see Regina standing in front of the booth, a frown on her face. "Maybe you can use your magic to ruin other people's lives, too."

All the happiness Emma had been feeling drained from her body and the warm glow she'd been seeing everything in faded. The night outside was too dark, the room was too hot, and Regina was… Regina. Steely. Cold. Evil. "I'm sorry," Emma insisted desperately. "You have to understand, I didn't know-"

"That you were ruining my happiness? No, of course not. But you Charmings and your godforsaken _need_ to save everything and everyone has consequences, and somehow, I'm always the one who pays them! You never think of anyone but yourselves. It's no wonder you weren't ever adopted in this land." She hissed venemously, waves of anger billowing out from her voice, and Emma felt herself drowning in them, unable to find a way to escape her wrath, to apologize. To fix things.

Emma felt the walls of the diner closing in on her. It was far, far too hot, the people were too loud. She felt herself suffocating, as though the air was being sucked out of her lungs, and she pushed her way past Regina and ran, ran out of the building and into the street, desperate to escape the Queen's fury at her mistakes.

"Emma, sweetheart!" Killian called, and she felt him grab her arm- luckily with his good hand and not his hook. She whirled around to face him, struggling not to gasp for air, though her lungs were screaming at her to fill them with oxygen, pronto. "Emma, breathe." He urged, pulling her into the safety of his arms, and she complied, finally allowing herself to draw in the big, shuddering, loud breaths she so desperately needed, and all the while, Killian was holding her, murmuring words of comfort to her.

Finally, her breathing slowed, and her vision cleared, and miraculously, Killian was sill there, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I'm sorry I-"

"Shh." He cut her off, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, her arms still around his waist. "You have nothing to apologize for. Regina attacked you, you left. It's fine."

Emma shook her head, pulling away just enough to look at him in the eye. "No, it's not. All I ever do is run, because all I've ever done is run. Or people run from me. No one stays." She said in a quiet, level voice that masked the emotions she was feeling, emotions which were getting mixed up as though they were in a blender, and the pain in her heart, memories of being sent back from countless foster homes, or having to leave because of one issue or another. Running was her only option then.

"I'm still here." Killian reminded her. "Henry's still here, your parents are still here- and none of us plan on leaving out any time soon." He cupped her face in his hand, and she forced a smile, glancing downward before looking up into his serious eyes. "Do you trust me, love?"

Before she could let herself overthink her answer, she nodded. "Yes." She stepped back and let her arms drop to her sides, mentally preparing herself to go back into the diner, to face Regina and get her freaking sandwich. "Thank you, Killian. You… You're…"

She found herself at a loss for words, and he chose that moment to grab her, pull her close again, and kiss her, the moment so filled with electricity, she finally understood the term "sparks fly". She definitely felt ignited.

Before Killian, she hadn't known how powerful kissing could be, how packed with emotion and still so sweet it could feel. His lips crashed into hers again and again, wiping away her pain and re-filling her with that glowy light, and she found herself kissing him back, her arms sliding around his waist, holding him close. She wasn't going _anywhere_ for quite a while.

* * *

**The end! I hope you enjoyed- I worked on this in between Arrow episodes- now I just have to wait for season 2 to come out on Netflix. Sigh.**

**Please feel free to leave a review, a favorite, or a follow as you leave. There are mints at the front desk.**

**Question: OTP and NOTP. Go!**

**BYENOW!**


End file.
